Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - 35 Parts - ThomasMania24's Version.
This is Henry and Mavis 2 on Xbox 360, the ninteenth installment of Ian Sweeney's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast *Henry as Banjo *Mavis as Kazooie *Arthur as Bottles *Gordon as Jamjars *Fergus as Mumbo *Belle as Humba Wumba *Madge as Tooty *Flynn as King Jingaling *Elizabeth as Gruntilda *Hector as Klungo *Captain as Captain Blubber *The Admiral as Jolly Roger *Derek as Tiptup Sr. *Luke as Tiptup Jr. *Stafford as Sabreman *Max as Salty Joe *Monty as Big Al *Arry as Chilly Billi *Bert as Chilly Willy *Diesel as Boss Boom Box Scenes * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 1. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 2. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 3. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 4. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 5. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 6. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 7. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 8. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 9. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 10. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 11. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 12. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 13. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 14. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 15. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 16. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 17. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 18. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 19. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 20. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 21. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 22. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 23. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 24. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 25. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 26. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 27. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 28. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 29. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 30. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 31. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 32. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 33. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 34. * Henry and Mavis 2 (Xbox 360) - ThomasMania24's Version: Part 35. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:ThomasMania24